


The sun and his beloved raven

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Chinese fairy tale, M/M, Not my usual writing style, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, bird yaoguai!Sasuke, if you know enough Chinese folklore and watched enough Journey to the West I hope you'll enjoy it, like...sugary romance, sun god!Naruto, very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: Long, long time ago, before avarice consumed humanity’s attention and they still had a close connection to gods, the sun used to hop down the mortal land to prank everyone. But as a punishment, he was forced to dutifully shine each day, bored from dawn to dusk. One day, he met a bird…and this turned his life upside down. AU Chinese fairy tale with a special spin. SasuNaruSasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	The sun and his beloved raven

Long, long time ago, before avarice consumed humanity’s attention and they still had a close connection to gods, the sun used to hop down to the land of humans as much as he could.

The sun was a bright, mischievous god who delighted himself frolicking with his friends, drinking rice wine and creating havoc against some unhumorous, stiff lipped gods. This, in turn, created much trouble and angry screams while the sun slid away from their grasps, snickering.

However, whenever the sun would be amongst mortals, he would take a humanoid appearance and his powers to illuminate the land would be gone. People were starting to get annoyed how inconsistent were the hours the sun would be out, sometimes he’d shine for so long that every creature would faint from heatstroke, other times he’d disappear busy concocting another prank, and the lack of sunshine would wilt all the plants. Everyone went to Heavenly Realm and complained about this issue to Queen Mother.

Now, the Queen Mother was a very benevolent and attentive goddess but she was also fond of her foolish nephew; the sun god. She needed to put a halt with his shenanigans before it would reach the ears of the Jade Emperor, or the punishment would be much more severe. Therefore, after much ear yanking and bonking on head, she convinced her nephew to bestow his light 10 hours per day with precise punctuality, **or else**. She made sure to crack her knuckles menacingly while she vowed she would beat him to a pulp if he ever dared to disobey her.

For over a century the sun god heeded her orders, bored from dawn to dusk. Crops grew steadily and everyone worked in a good mood with regular timing, flourishing civilizations.

The sun didn't find this whole new development any good for him though, strolling through villages with a pronounced pout. Because of him, everyone managed to have a routine, working on days and resting at night. His friends also followed this new rule, so every time he would arrive on land, the sun would walk all alone, save from some nocturnal animals who were also busy on their own.

Every night, he watched from the empty street families gathering in their respective houses, eating dinner, tucking their children to bed…and nothing followed him aside from his own dim shadow. 

“Cawwww⏤”

Blinking, the sun god saw a white spot watching him from afar. It was a bird, perched on a tree with brown eyes focused on him.The sun smiled, at least there was someone here, even if it was a little bird. He then called for it, raising the hand, but the bird flew away.

On the following night though, the bird appeared once again, much to the sun’s delight. And then on the next night, and another, always looking at the sun from afar.

One day, the sun brought some beef jerky and some sunflower seeds in hopes to attract the bird, cheering when the bird actually landed on his palm, gingerly eating one seed before flying away. It became a new habit between the god and the animal, sometimes he would manage to pat the wings, admiring the luscious pearly feathers and the intelligent gaze from this bird. He noticed that the bird craned its neck to gaze on his water pouch secured on his waist, curious. The water wasn’t any regular liquid though, it came from the purest river from Heavenly Realm, curing any ailments with one swig.

In normal circumstances, he wouldn’t share it with any mortal being, but the sun god didn’t mind giving this to his newly bonded friend, since it was probably thirsty. The little bird sipped only two gulps though, before opening his wings and dainty flying away.

Another night the bird drank more of his water, perched on his shoulder while the sun caressed his head. At this point his divine powers noticed that the bird wasn’t any regular animal, it was probably a Yaoguai. Yaoguai are powerful supernatural beings that, with proper training and refinement, might transcend to a saint, which was why it was so interested on his water pouch. So the sun kept bringing celestial foods to feed the bird, feeling the bird’s chi strengthening in each passing time.

After a year, summoning every fiber of his courage, the sun god went to his auntie’s favorite garden. He hid behind some bushes while he waited for all goddesses and some other soldiers that were tending the place to go away, also praying that the Queen Mother wasn’t there or else he’d have another blistering lecture. Tiptoeing inside the lush vegetation, he drew his breath when he found the biggest, plumpest and juiciest peach in the garden. His fingers carefully enveloped around the soft fruit, plucking out from the tree and running away before his aunt could arrive.

When he arrived, the bird was already waiting for him, chirping quietly. He cut little pieces of the peach, watching with glee while the bird swallowed the food with gusto. The bird landed on the ground then, his tiny body growing and changing to a humanoid form. Once he finished his transformation, the sun was astonished to witness that he was just as beautiful as his animal form. Glowing alabaster skin, rich embroidered white clothes draped on the elegant body and long, silky strands of hair that fell like a silver curtain around the shoulders to his lean waist.

He bowed in respect to the sun god. “Oh benevolent god, I thank thee for helping me gather enough powers to attain my current form.”

“How did you know I am a god?” 

“You just gave me the celestial peach, only divine beings are able to get it, my benevolent god.”

The sun god frowned. “Stand up, you don’t have to call me with such formality.”

The bird obeyed him, muttering. “Then how should I call you then?”

The sun god blinked, it’s been over a millenia since anyone asked for his name.

His mouth was still hung open, so the bird tsked. “You’re taking too long to answer me, I’ll just call you a dumbass then.”

“Hey! My name is Naruto, you ingrate bird brain!” The sun god protested.

The yaoguai harrumphed, folding his arms to his chest. “Of all the years I’ve watched you, I always thought of you as a silly, foolish god.”

“You…watched me?”

He nodded. “I’ve been wandering these lands for too long, and your golden hair easily emerged at the dark of midnight. You always looked so alone…since I shared the same predicament, I followed you around. I never expected that you would notice me back.”

Naruto’s curiosity was piqued. “Why aren’t you around with your friends, family? What happened?”

He grimaced. “I was very little when my family decided to migrate to northern lands…a terrible typhoon separated us and I haven’t found them ever since. So I decided to cultivate my supernatural powers to locate them, but never expected that you would help me.” He bowed once again to the sun god. “You have my boundless gratitude, I’m in your debt. If you ever need me for anything, I’ll be there.”

Naruto gulped, unable to admit that he was enamoured with the yaoguai the moment he laid his eyes on him. He questioned then. “I don’t need you to repay anything, just want to know your name.”

“My name is Sasuke then.” He closed one hand to a fist and gathered it to the other palm as a salute. 

Afterwards, Sasuke transformed back to a white bird and flew away to find his family. Few months passed to Naruto’s chagrin, missing the constant presence from his former feathery friend. Even humans felt that at that time, the sun was glowing with less strength.

While he was sitting on a branch of the tree Sasuke used to be perched on and reminiscing, Naruto felt a weight softly dropping on his head. The melodic noises of wings made his heart pulsate faster, as the bird transformed to a human and settled next to him. He picked the object on his blond head, it was a jasmine flower emitting a nice fragrance.

“I found this flower from the land my family is currently living.”

Naruto perked up. “Oh, I’m happy you found them! How are they?”

“Surprised that I became so strong so fast. But they are all glad I’m safe and sound. I’m going to live here from now on though.”

The sun god was bewildered. “Why do you prefer living here if your family is somewhere else?”

Sasuke just quirked a cryptic smile.

The following days were filled with merry laughter and close companionship. At long last, Naruto looked forward to when his work would be over so he could see his best friend. Sasuke was his polar opposite, stern and nonchalant in contrast with his mischievous and hyperactive self. And yet they juggled so well, their differences complementing each other rather well.

Sasuke begrudgingly became his partner in crime when Naruto restarted his pranks, shaking his head as Naruto chortled, whenever they succeeded going against some unsuspecting victim. The sun god on the other hand, aided the yaoguai to refine his powers, turning into his sparring partner too.

Sometimes he was just content, basking from Sasuke’s pleasant voice while he recited a poem under the moonlight, his blue eyes attuned to Sasuke’s alluring features, silver hair flowing with the wind.

Sasuke still visited his family from time to time, bringing gifts whenever he returned. Each present was unique, the first maple leaf he found; a pearl he requested from another yaoguai; his mother’s favorite jade stone; every memento placed on his hand fluttered warm fuzzies in his chest. The fact that Sasuke paid special care to find something for him, something this important made him feel that Sasuke…he… 

Naruto shook his head, staring down at the vast mountains while he was still shining on human land. A relationship between a mortal and a god is unheard of, the Heavenly Realm prohibited vehemently. There was no way he could stop this rush of feelings any longer though, but he held vain hopes that Sasuke wouldn’t return them back.

One sudden night, the softest contact of lip to lip shook his ground.

Naruto shoved his best friend one arm’s length away, completely shocked. “Why?”

“Because I’ve been in love with you the first moment I saw you, years ago.” Sasuke whispered, thumb lovingly stroking the tanned cheek. 

Naruto’s heart drummed loudly on his ears, a tender epiphany mixed with dreaded fear. There’s no way they would escape unscathed if Heaven found them. Another rebellious thought wedged through; it was night and everyone was sleeping, as long as he performed his duties right, no one would ever know about this. Nodding to himself, Naruto held Sasuke’s face to drop an eager kiss.

Sasuke paused, few inches from his face. “...you’re hot.”

Naruto curled a crooked, mirthful smile. “Why, thank you. I also think you’re pretty hot too.”

“No, I meant, you’re literally hot.” Sasuke placed the back of his hand onto Naruto’s forehead. “Your body is warmer than normal.”

Naruto managed to maintain his wide, encompassed grin. “Can we go back to the whole kissing thing?”

To his relieved joy, Sasuke didn’t question him any longer, mouths melting to another sizzling kiss. Every following night became fervent from their passion, surrendering to their desires. Naruto was very careful not to let any celestial being find them, hiding from an occasional patrol or familiar face spotted at a distance.

Humanity could notice that the sun was hotter than usual, for some odd reason. The heat was rather pleasant, somewhat, so such change didn’t bother them yet.

Once Sasuke perfected maintaining his humanoid form, he began building a new house for himself, insisting Naruto should visit him in daylight once it was done. Thankfully, Naruto managed to convince him he couldn’t leave his post as long there was sunshine on land. 

The house was located miles away from humans, hidden deep in the forest, at the highest peak of mountains. He climbed through steep paths, Sasuke's white robes could be instantly spotted from afar. Naruto approached, his mouth opening ready for a greeting but Sasuke grabbed him close and he was silenced with a kiss.

The couple stumbled inside, a flurry of limbs, drunken with their reciprocated affection, breathless kisses guided them through. He felt Sasuke’s long fingers on his chest, before he was pushed to bed. He gazed, entranced, how Sasuke disrobed himself, one hand sliding over his shoulder to reveal smooth pale skin in slow motion, the heavy garment falling to the ground with a thud. 

It was the most erotic sight that he ever captured through his eyes.

Though inexperienced, Naruto wasn’t ignorant of the carnal needs from humans. The gods from Heavenly Ream always scoffed with mounted disdain about how mortals would debase themselves for such animalistic instincts. Even if he didn’t share the same opinion with them, he considered it to be so unnecessary.

But on that first night they consummated their love, felt like a far cry from his previous misconceptions. His whole soul was dedicated to gather every droplet of pleasure to Sasuke, feel every inch of his warm skin, lips exploring and evoking each gasp and moan from his beloved, until all he could feel was only Sasuke, their undulating bodies joining in this lustful dance. The turbulent fire spiraled out of control, fingers were gripping legs ever so tightly while the other threw his arms over the shoulder, with their mouths melded all the way through, rushing till they were buried deep in this pool of ecstasy. 

How could something that felt so good be regarded as something that bad?

They slept for a while, Naruto tucking his head on the hollow of Sasuke’s neck as Sasuke pulled him closer for a loose embrace. The sun god was so blissfully spent that…he was late for the first time in a century to work.

Humanity was bewildered by such change of timing but filed as an odd occurrence for now.

The following nights were spent satiating their wanton bliss, moans and groans echoing the entire forest. This was a boundless comfort being in Sasuke’s warm embrace, dedicating his whole self to worship his loved one, becoming addicted to Sasuke’s sandalwood scent that he almost wanted to neglect his duties, even if it’s a second longer.

Sasuke appeared to share the same desires, requesting Naruto to stay with him till sunrise, unaware of the irony within. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn’t summon enough courage to reveal his identity, scared that Sasuke might leave him to avoid Heaven’s retaliation.

Every night Sasuke seized his wrists, a silent demand for him to stay, and everytime it was getting harder to say no. Naruto stayed, for a minute more, than half an hour, later and later, nose burrowed on the pale chest as hands caressed his back. 

Such inconsistencies were unbalancing the world nevertheless, and every living being was getting increasingly restless. When the sun didn’t come out even after long, long hours, all humans rioted, attracting the Heavenly Realm’s attention as they reported this issue to the Jade Emperor.

The Jade Emperor’s fury could be heard through all skies, thunderstorm asunder and violent waves crashed on the ocean. The emperor was always a just and stern ruler, though his punishments were infamous to be too harsh. The Queen Mother attempted to simmer down his temper, but he already brought his whole army to hunt the sun god.

Blue eyes opened wide when a terrible premonition that crawled down his spine. He rested for too long after another night with Sasuke, now he needed to return to Heaven before it was too late. He barely managed to grab his clothes, putting them on in a haphazard mess.

In a split second he was surrounded by Heaven’s soldiers, the Emperor stood in front of them. The strongest warriors locked him down, holding his body to the ground. They were all horrified when Naruto’s garb slid down, revealing a set of hickies and love bites. 

“So that’s what you’ve been doing all along, engaging with obscene activities instead of doing your duties?!” The Emperor growled, his voice thundering in the forest.

The sun god knew he was in troubled waters, so he bowed down in humility. “Your lowly servant is regretful of such actions, I apologize for my mistakes.”

“You apologize?! It’s already too late, you didn’t shine enough in the mortal land, humans are losing sleep, plants have withered, fragile animals are dying from cold, chaos installed in this land! Your apology is not enough, you foolish youngster!” The emperor screamed.

“And this humble servant is aware of the damages, and I swear I won’t do it again.”

“You’ve done this before, and I believed in my lovely wife that she would take care that this won’t happen ever again.” The emperor circled around the young god, and picked something from his sleeve. Naruto observed apprehensively, it was a round black pill that promised danger. “Now that her methods failed, it’s time for me to do **my** job.”

The Queen Mother gripped her husband’s arm, apprehension etched on her face. “Dear, you don’t have to go this far⏤”

The sun god unlocked his fiery powers, burning most in vicinity as he fled from sight, other soldiers close on his tail. Soon, they engaged in a ferocious battle, and even if he was a powerful being, there was no way he could win against seasoned warriors and their tactical prowess. They were quick to imprison him with the strongest celestial chains, as the Emperor approached menacingly. 

“No…please.” Naruto implored. “I beg of you. I will do anything you ask of me, Emperor, I won’t ever neglect my duties, not even a millisecond later. I promise you.”

“My husband emperor, you can think of a lighter penance, please. He’s my only nephew, I can’t lose him.” The Queen Mother begged. “And he already promised he would better himself.”

“And you’d really be that foolish to believe in his words?” The emperor held Naruto’s face and showed it to his wife. “Look at his expression, how desperate he’s trying to rid himself of his chains, because it’s full of affection…to someone else. Not his duties, not his obligations, but to some mortal he’s bewitched. And if he’s more attached to…whatever heathen I do not wish to know, you really think he’ll fulfill his work properly?” He flung Naruto’s face away in disgust, shouting. “Hold him down now!”

Naruto’s distress was so pitifully palpable, as he pleaded, struggling with all his might. “Please, please! I won’t do this ever again, I swear I’ll carry my duties to the end, please⏤”

One warrior pried open his mouth, shoving the pill down in between muffled cries, and Queen Mother’s quiet hiccups. The moment Naruto swallowed, his rash movements halted at once, relaxing his body, eyes blurring to a blank stare. The Emperor then ordered him to return to the sky and turn back as the sun, and he obeyed with sluggish, zombie steps, shining the entire world and returning peace to land.

First rays reached Sasuke’s, blinking as he beckoned the start of another day. His hand attempted to reach Naruto’s body, but unsurprisingly, he wasn’t there. Naruto always left before sunrise in haste.

However, at night, for the first time in decades of constant romantic trysts, Naruto didn’t arrive in his house. He waited immobile, his face inexpressive even if his mind was a puzzled turmoil. The next night repeated the same issue, and by the third night, Sasuke was back to his bird form, surveilling every inch of space in hopes to find his lover. 

After a whole excruciating month searching, not letting any place undiscovered, asking anyone around for clues, he was reaching the end of his rope. He managed to find some low-rank gods that Naruto once pranked them, but even though they were reticent with his queries, Sasuke could see some regret shadowing their eyes. He reached the conclusion that Naruto probably incurred the wrath of some powerful god and now was imprisoned.

He was just a yaoguai though, he didn’t contain enough strength nor fame to attract anyone from Heavenly Realm to inquire for more information. In one of his trips though, he heard the existence of a holy shrine dedicated to Queen Mother, known to expand your powers through meditation and even the Queen Mother would appear from time to time if you show enough dedication.

For two hundred years, Sasuke never left the shrine, meditating every day unyielding, faith never wavering. Such devotion was answered when, one day, a warm light cast inside the shrine and the Queen Mother appeared in front of him.

“Hello, little bird, I’ve noticed how you’ve been taking good care of my shrine, polishing your spirit. But you still look slightly rattled, is there any question you need me to clear out?”

Sasuke bowed with a respectful salute. “I’m forever grateful that your Grace would spare some of your time for a lowly creature such as I. I do have one inquiry and I hope you’ll have the information.” He waited when she nodded in response, clearing his throat. “There’s…one god I hold much affection for. He’s been missing and I’ve wanted to know his whereabouts.”

“Well…sure, what’s his name?”

“Naruto.”

Her eyes widened before narrowing in cold fury, her gentle expression gone. “You…you are the mortal that defiled my nephew! For what you’ve done, I should throw you to hell myself!”

Sasuke blanched, lowering his gaze. “My apologies Queen Mother, for I am ignorant of what damage I have done to your nephew. I wish to know if he’s safe though.”

“He’s…” She rubbed her eyes with a long sigh. “He’s safe in some ways. But he’ll never be the same from now on. You have always seen him the entire time too.” 

“I…don’t understand…?” 

With one flicker of wrist, she opened all gates and windows, strong lights illuminating the shrine. “Look outside, he’s in the sky.”

Sasuke’s heart raced, he sprinted outside to find his dearest love. And yet, he didn’t find anyone at the vast expanse of blue sky.

The Queen pointed and muttered. “My nephew is over there.”

Sasuke followed the direction of her finger, bewildered, gazing upwards until he reached the epiphany. “Naruto…is the sun?!” 

“Yes, and why did you get involved with him?! You knew that relationships between a god; especially an important god like him, and a mortal is forbidden.” She snapped.

“...I, I thought that he was a low-rank god since he was always around at night in the mortal land. And I was training myself so I could manage to become immortal for him.” Sasuke muttered forlorn. “What happened?”

“Naruto neglected his duties, probably because of _you_ ” She emphasized the last word with disdain. “And my husband punished him by swallowing a celestial pill. This pill makes any sentient being inanimate, his soul is completely shut down and he’ll only obey the Jade Emperor from now on.”

“This…” Sasuke stared down, vision darkening in despair that he almost felt faint. “There must be some way to counter this pill.”

“It’s one of the strongest remedies on Earth, it’s irreversible.”

“Then I want to look at Naruto, if I call him⏤” Sasuke tightened his fist, gulping dryly. “Maybe he’ll listen to me and snap out of it.”

For once the Queen Mother observed the agitated yaoguai, how his expression mirrored her nephew, last time she saw Naruto. Her eyes filled with pity, muttering. “It’s a lost cause young man, I doubt Naruto will be able to hear you. And even if he does, getting so close to the sun will burn you to crisp.”

He sighed, curling a despondent smile. “Then, I’ll gladly die. There’s no point of life without him.” With a whirl of wings, he leapt off.

Bracing himself, he flew higher and higher, until anyone on land couldn’t see him aside from one tiny white spot in the sky. The little bird soared as the air thinned out, his limbs throbbed in excruciating pain and he was gasping exhausted. He flew towards the sun, the temperature was getting hotter as he was getting closer, till a spark ignited on his left wing, burning his beautiful feathers. 

But even such calamity wasn’t enough to deter him, as Sasuke persisted in advancing. The flames expanded to his right wing, scorching his whole body. Its fire consumed him and he screamed in anguish, though he didn’t retract one step back not until he succeeded in touching the sun. The powerful lights bled his eyes out, and he knew he was in the last vestiges of his strength. He transformed back to humanoid form, fingers touching the ball of fire and he whispered.

“Naruto, my love…I’m here. Please wake up.” His senses had a complete shut down, but not before he felt the temperature drop at once. When he recovered enough conscience, his entire heart was reassured sensing the familiar arms carrying him down.

“You idiot⏤! You could die!” Naruto cried out, dropping at the closest peak mountain to rest. 

“It was worth it.”

“You…you’re all burned. Your skin have huge blisters, your eyes...Oh my god, your eyes. And all your beautiful clothes, your beautiful hair…” The sun god bemoaned, gazing down the charred fabric. He brushed lovingly his head, that wasn’t the long silvery strands any longer, showing only chopped midnight hair.

“It was worth it.” Sasuke reassured once again, grasping his hand.

Eyes knitting in determination, Naruto jumped, running towards the Heavenly Realm to find the divine river. He placed Sasuke’s body gingerly, waiting as it cured all wounds and Sasuke was good as new. 

Head still swirling from recovering his sight, he stared down his reflection. Sasuke patted around his short hair. “My hair is still black…” He muttered, but he was suddenly engulfed by Naruto’s tight hug, listening to his lover’s hiccups. 

“I thought I lost you.” Naruto wept, their lips linking to a passionate kiss, one long enough for all the centuries amiss.

“I thought so too.” Sasuke said in earnest, exhilarated when he felt Naruto’s hand cupping his face, staring at his relieved smile mixed with copious tears.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Thank you for breaking the spell, I love you so much.” Naruto narrowed his eyes out of nowhere, turning around with a defensive pose.

Thousands of gods and goddesses arrived, with the Jade Emperor and Queen Mother present.

“What’s the meaning of this?! Not only you dunce left your post but you brought your little lover to our sacred river?! Guards, seize the mortal!”

“Don’t you dare touch one strand of hair from Sasuke! I’ll kill anyone and I won’t regret it!” Naruto growled.

“How did you manage to counter my pill?! It was supposed to be irreversible!” The Jade Emperor exclaimed.

The Queen Mother gasped, then smiled. “It’s true love. No matter how strong is one spell, love can break through it all.”

The Emperor huffed. “Then we should really eliminate this mortal, his existence will only bring calamity. Guards!”

Glaring, Naruto punched the closest warrior, robbing his sword and bringing close to his own throat. “If anyone dares to hurt Sasuke, I swear I’ll kill myself.”

Everyone tensed in vicinity, the Emperor flared in displeasure. “You⏤! You wouldn’t dare doom the entire world just for one puny little mortal are you? No matter how much you love him, you’re not a malevolent soul. You’re bluffing.”

Naruto hesitated for a second, before furrowing his eyebrows in defiance. Sasuke held his arm, unsure if they would be ready to battle against many gods, though he was ready to go against all if necessary.

“Enough.” One feminine voice interrupted, breaking the tension. The Queen mother shook her head. “My dearest husband, you’re right, my nephew wouldn’t kill himself for this.”

The emperor smirked, but before he could give any following order, she said.

“But there’s no point killing the mortal yaoguai, after you have seen how deep are the feelings they have for each other. If you proceed with the murder, undoubtly my nephew wouldn’t be able to perform his duties from the terrible sadness, and ultimately it’ll doom us anyways.”

The emperor frowned. “Well, what should we do then?”

She walked past him, and stood in front of her nephew and Sasuke. She opened her palm, a small ball glowed and grew, then fading to show a fragrant peach. “Sasuke. Are you willing to become immortal for my foolish nephew?”

“Wh⏤Dear⏤?” The Emperor dropped his jaw, but silenced when she raised her hand.

She turned to gaze at Naruto. “Sun god, in exchange for your lover’s immortality, you better return to your duties with the full responsibility, not arriving late in any day, to the end of times?”

Naruto dropped to one knee, bringing his hands together in a reverent salute. “Oh gracious Queen Mother, I, the Sun god of Heavenly Realm, vow that I won’t ever neglect shining all lands if I have Sasuke by my side…if only if Sasuke is willing.”

They both glanced towards the yaoguai, and Sasuke blinked owlishly. “Dumbass, do you even have to ask?” He smirked.

“Very well.” The Queen Mother nodded, and Sasuke also dropped to one knee, hands raised waiting to receive his gift. “I’ll implement another rule if my husband agrees to this.”

The Jade Emperor hummed for a while. “I’ll always trust your wise judgement, my wife.”

“Then…I know my silly nephew all too well, so I know he won’t have enough discipline the entire time. I decree then, that through 6 months you will shine longer, extending the days. Other 6 months you may shine just enough, so you can spend the nights with Sasuke.”

Naruto cheered, hugging his aunt. “Yes! I knew you were the best!”

“But if I see you failing your duties, stupid nephew…Trust me, I’ll be the one to grind you to dust. Understood?” She hissed, and everyone cowered in response. 

Recomposing herself, she placed the peach on Sasuke’s hand, smiling when the couple beamed once he finished eating the celestial fruit, and Naruto gratefully returned to brighten the skies.

Sasuke had never recovered his white appearance, and even after he turned back to bird, his feathers were darker than the starless night sky. He was later renowned as the raven; the smartest bird in the world.

Because of the Queen’s decree, humanity now enjoyed having four seasons each year. However, if you ever question the reason the sun would set faster in the horizon, you’ll now know why.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I built up this story based on all the Chinese mythology I got used to reading/watching while I was growing up, mostly inspired by Journey to the West above all. The whole thing about animals becoming humanoid is from there, but it’s also a popular belief. The story about the white bird becoming black I got inspired from a story from Sandman (DC/Vertigo comics) so yeah! Sorry about this crazy mixture going all over the place.
> 
> Naruto being the sun god is well, no surprise considering the canon, but I was recently reading a book about Chinese fairy tales and talked how it used to have 10 sun gods and they were very mischievous to the point they made a prank of appearing all 10 at once and because of that 9 were killed to avoid a catastrophe. When I read the “mischievous” I was like “Oh yep, that’s Naruto alright.”
> 
> While developing this story I considered putting their Chinese names instead of Japanese ‘cuz… you know, obvious reasons. But man…this is a fanfic, so lol.


End file.
